wolves_and_familiarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacius Pack
Species Mostly Arctic wolves, some other types of wolves. Social Roles Alpha (Male or Female): the leader of the pack Beta (Male or Female): the alpha's second in command, treated like a regular pack member, but has more responsibility and authority Mother Wolves: live in the nursery when they are pregnant and until their pups are old enough to eat meat Pups: live with their mothers until adult hood, whether it be in her cave or in the nursery Elder Wolves: retired pack members, treated with respect Hunters/Fighters/Scouts (regular pack members): the basis to the camp, provide for everyone Medicine Wolves: main Medicine wolf lives in the Medicine cave, they treat all injured or sick wolves Prisoners: wolves from rival packs, wolves that betrayed the pack, or wolves that the Alpha saw fit to imprison Territory The Camp The camp is in the center of their teritorry. It is a semicircle or large boulders with caves in them, and wolves live in each cave. The largest one in the middle of the semicircle is the Alpha's cave, and on the right is the nursery cave and on the left is the Elder Wolves' cave. On the other side of the Nursery cave is the Medicine Cave, where sick or injured wolves live. The main Medicine Wolf lives there, as well. The prisoners' cave is isolated from the rest of the caves, but it is far away from the entrance of the camp. In the rest of the semicircle are other caves, where the rest of the pack lives. There is a hollowed out snowbank used for food storage. Directly behind the camp is Willow Lake, the main water source for the pack. Willow Lake Willow Lake is directly behind the camp. It gets its name from all the willow trees that surround it. Wolves in the Glacius Pack are trained to swim, and this is where they do it. The shallows are lined with small pebbles, and it gets deeper as wolves swim more towards the center. Rules of the Pack • Killing a wolf inside the clan is prohibited, and will result in improsonment or banishment. • Killing wolves in battle is unadvised for moral purposes. Only kill if necessary. • Food goes to the pups, mother wolves, and elder wolves first. • Never eat while out on a hunting patrol. Bring all food back to the pack. • Inter-pack relationships are strongly discouraged. However, in the case of an inter-pack relationship, the pack comes first. • Pack betrayal will result in imprisonment or banishment. Change of Power The change of power is passed on through generations. An alpha's oldest pup will become alpha when the alpha dies or retires to the Elder Wolves' cave. If the oldest pup is not an adult wolf when the alpha dies, the alpha's next oldest sibling will act as alpha until the pup comes of age. If the next oldest sibling is the Beta, the ex-alpha's mate will act as Beta until the pup comes of age, when he appoints his own Beta. If a Beta decides to retire to the Elder Wolves' cave or dies in battle, the Alpha will appoint the next Beta. Enemies Roman's Pack Fissure's Pack (Silex Pack) Pack Members Alpha Bane (M) Beta Summit (M) Pack Members • Lotus (F) • Chronos (M) • Atlas (M) • Moon (F) • Hawke (M) • Astro (M) • Maple (F) • Alpine (M) • Wintergreen (F) • Phoenix (M) • Excalibur (M) • Iris (F) • Timber (M) • Feather (F) • Flash (M) • Chill (M) Pups • Dia (F) • Conan (M) • Camelot (F) • Orbit (F) • Trace (M) • Comet (M) • Quicksilver (M) • Charm (F) • Frost (M) • Ebony (F) • Myth (F) Current Mother Wolves • Justice (F) (Mother of Camelot, Orbit, and Trace) • Ivory (F) (Mother of Comet and Quicksilver) • Nyx (F) (Mother of Charm, Frost, and Ebony) • Crystal (F) (Mother of Myth) Medicine Wolves Main Dash (F) Secondary Bear (M) Whisper (F) Smoke (M) Edge (M) Silver (F) Elders Opal (F) Omen (M) Star (F) Slate (M) Satin (F) Category:Packs